mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Justice League UNLEASHED 2
| image = File:Justice_League_2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Yoruichi-San | link = | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = 9.10.14 | winningfaction = Indy | roster = #, player #Phil1882 #Nana7 #bonanova #Tolecnal #Flamebirde #Onetruth #Dee tot #Plasmid #TwoaDay #Kikacat123 #Araver #Barcallica | first = Tolecnal | last = Nana, Phil, Bona | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Yoruichi-San based on DC Comics Justice Leaugue and as a sequel to Justice League UNLEASHED It began on September 10, 2014 and ended in a Indie win in N8 (Sept 25). Game Mechanics Rules Note: 1 Supervillain and 2 Justice Leaguer roles have been removed. It will be announced which, but certain roles will know if other roles were removed. Things that will appear in Night Post: Kills, successful saves (including undo’s), blocks. Blocks will not be shown in this setup but the player will be privately informed they were blocked. Kryptonite use will not be shown. Block on block will result in a canceling out of actions and will not be shown (observing roles will also not see anything happening). Everything else in the Night/Day Post is subject to creative license ;P. In the event of a tie: if the tie is due to use of Ares’s ability, no one dies. Otherwise, all tied players die and the last player(s) to add/remove/change their vote(s) to create the tie(s) dies. All “cannot be killed at Night”’s will appear as saves, from a saving role that is not shown as acting otherwise in the Night Post if possible, otherwise random, and all “cannot be lynched/saved from lynch/no one dies” will be indistinguishable. In case of loops: Manipulate>Redirect>Block In case of roles acting on the same player: Lex’s manipulate>Amazo using Lex’s manipulate, Amazo using any redirect>Martian Manhunter’s redirect>Green Lantern’s redirect, and of course, any block will prevent the player from acting. Redirect loops will be terminated on the first return, i.e. if A redirects a block to A, will show in the Night Post as A being blocked; if A redirects B’s redirect to A it will effectively block B’s redirect and nothing else will happen. Only the initial redirect target and action will be seen by observing roles, i.e. they will see A acted on B, but not B acted on A. Unless otherwise specified, role abilities (things that a role must actively choose to do, i.e. actions) can be blocked/redirected/manipulated/copied, but role attributes (i.e. passives) cannot. All actions are considered to be initiated at Night and ‘go through’ during the transition b/w Night and Day, so a player’s action will occur unless blocked or manipulated. Players will not be informed of the success/failure of their actions unless otherwise stated. Players are free to say whatever they wish in the thread as long as they do not make a false claim about the host or the rules. The host reserves the right to clarify any seeming misunderstanding about the rules. No reproduction of game related material from outside the game thread in the game thread. Please address your questions to the host in purple. Thanks! Role Description The 2nd Assemblage of Supervillains: (Have BTSC, choose one player each Night to carry out kill, and once in the entire game, may save one player from the lynch) #Lex Luthor: (Man) A mere man, yet he earns the title of Superman’s greatest adversary for his intellect, ambition, and powers of manipulation. Each Night, he may control the actions of one player if he is able to correctly identify their role. He will be informed if the manipulation is successful and/or if his action was redirected, but not to whom. Subject to all role restrictions (if he unknowingly breaks one of them or the player unknowingly breaks one of them due to having been manipulated, the player’s action will fail and he or they will be informed it failed due to breaking of a role restriction). The player he is manipulating is subject to block/redirection. If he manipulates a role that receives information, he receives the information as well. The player he is manipulating is not informed they were manipulated. Cannot manipulate Amazo. If he manipulates the Flash or any Day action, must specify during the nth Night that he will use the action on the nth Day (and hence no other). He may choose the message targets during the Day. #Ares: (Magic) The God of War, not at all bitter about the lack of worship to him in the present era *whistling*. Uses his powers to rile up his opponents against each other. Any Day, may select a player to change the vote of. As it is a Day action, it cannot be blocked or redirected, but can be manipulated. #Solomon Grundy: (Magic) Undead zombie corpse of a mob boss, is short on wit but definitely not short on strength. Being undead, can only be killed at Night by the magic of Hawkgirl’s Nth metal mace and requires a majority of votes to lynch. Any Night, may use brute force to prevent a player from acting. #Felix Faust: (Magic) An ancient sorcerer (yeah, we mean ancient) on a never-ending quest for mystical power. He may channel the spirits of the dead. Any Night, he may use the abilities of a dead player if he can correctly identify their role or choose a player and determine if they are magic or man. Cannot channel Amazo (being an android who doesn’t have a spirit to channel), or Hawkgirl (being from a different world whence her spirit will return to upon death). Subject to all role restrictions, which are reset upon the player’s death. ---- The Independent: Amazo/Professor Ivo’s Android: (Man...kinda) An innovation creation by the late Professor that can replicate the abilities of the beings it comes in contact with. *Each Night, it may choose one player to learn their role and copy their abilities (this action cannot be blocked, redirected, or undone). *On the nth Night/Day cycle, it may also use n/2 (rounded down) of the abilities it has learned. (If he chooses to use Day actions, must specify the Night before that how many Day actions he will be using) *Not subject to any role restrictions, except Lex’s RID manipulate, and Batman's item limit. If he copies Batman, starts out with Batman's initial arsenal. *If he replicates Superman, he gains his invulnerability and susceptibility to krytonite. *Invincible for first two Nights and Days. *If blocked or redirected, each block or redirect will only affect one of his abilities. *At any time, but only for one Night/Day cycle in the entire game, Amazo may activate turbo mode, in which he is unkillable, unlynchable, unblockable, unredirectable, and unundoable. ---- The Justice League: #Superman/Clark Kent: (Man) Somebody save me...well, that’s what he’s here for. Each Night, may choose one player to save. Cannot save himself and cannot be saved. Due to his Kryptonian physiology, he cannot be killed at Night without the aid of kryptonite. However, since studies have linked prolonged exposure to kryptonite to cancer, no one carries it around with them, hence an attacker must return to their secret HQ to retrieve it, and cannot perform any other Night action in addition to the kill. Use of kryptonite must be specified with the kill, and cannot be used two Nights in a row. #Batman/Bruce Wayne: (Man) The only founding JL member without superpowers, he is arguably the strongest due to his intelligence, discipline, and inner strength. Now comes equipped with his own trademarked utility belt! Any Night, may use an item on his belt, however, once the item is used, it will be gone and no longer available. If blocked, item is not used. Items on the belt (and their quantity): #*Batarangs (2): May use to injure a player and prevent them from acting. #*Grapple gun (1): May use to spirit himself and another player of his choosing out of danger (save). #*Line Launcher (1): May use to zip line a player away, saving them from the lynch. (May use this at any time during the Day but must either choose not to act the Night before or the Night after) #*Cryptographic sequencer (1): May use to hack into a player’s computer and receive the same information they receive that Night. #*Smoke pellets (3): May use to disguise himself so that he may watch and find out the players who acted on his target. #*Tracers (3): May place on his target and find out who they acted on. #*Kryptonite (1): (In lead casing) His backup plan, just in case... #Wonder Woman/Diana: (Magic) Themysciran Princess with power second to no man. Each Night, may use her lasso of truth to find the answer to one TRUE/FALSE question (PM’s question to host and host will answer TRUE/FALSE). Cannot be redirected. May not ask about pending actions. #Flash/Wally West: (Man) Fastest man on earth...and, as Hawkgirl likes to point out...single. Uses his super-speed to ferry messages b/w roles. Each Day he may choose two roles, one to send, one to receive and the next Night the sender will be informed they may send a message and to which role. The receiver will not be informed of the sender’s role. As it is a Day action, it cannot be blocked or redirected, but can be manipulated. #Green Lantern/John Stewart: (Man) Using his power ring as an extension of his will, he may choose to do one of the following actions each Night, not the same two Nights in a row: save, block, redirect. Cannot redirect a player to themselves. Cannot die as long as Hawkgirl is alive. If Hawkgirl dies, also gains the option to kill. #Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol: (Magic) Her tongue being the only thing sharper than the spikes on her Nth metal mace, this Thanagarian dynamo may target one player any Night to kill with her weapon or she may choose a player to find out if they are magic or man using the magical properties of her weapon. May not choose the kill action two Nights in a row and may not target the same player two Nights in a row. Knows the identity of Green Lantern. Is revealed when she dies. #Martian Manhunter/Jon Jones: (Man) Sole survivor of his species, each Night may use his telepathic abilities to delve into one player’s mind and redirect their action, or use his ability of invisibility to watch and learn which players acted on his target. Cannot redirect players to themselves. May not target the same player two Nights in a row. #Zatanna Zatara/Herself: (Magic) uoy no lleps a tsac lliw ytuaeb reH. Each Night, my use her backwards magic to undo an action if she can predict it. Predictions must be in the form “A X action on B”. Applies to the action itself, not what the player intended, so includes actions that are being manipulated and/or redirected and is assessed after manipulation/redirection. Zatanna’s action itself cannot be redirected, and trumps all other actions in case of loops or conflicts. #Green Arrow/Oliver Queen: (Man) The world’s greatest archer...or so he likes to think. Always hits his target with deadly accuracy. Each Night, may choose a target and make their action unblockable and unredirectable, or choose a player to determine if they are Black Canary. If he finds Black Canary, gains BTSC with her. May not target the same player two Nights in a row. #Black Canary/Dinah Lance: (Man...well, not really but you know…) Strong willed and skilled at judo, each Night, may use her canary cry to either incapacitate a player, preventing them from acting, or to echo-locate them and find out their target. May not target the same player two Nights in a row. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Nana - Amazo Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 N8 Death yawned. Having been lured to this “Mind Lair” or whatever it was called by the promise of another one of those delicious massacres that was known to pop up here on occasion...something about gangsters or whatever..,it had expected a colorful feast, but instead had been sorely disappointed. Watching the all-too-pacifistic group from the awning of a gothic building, between two stone-faced gargoyles, its icy fingers ran along the edge of its scythe blade, which glistened hungrily for its next meal. “Patience, baby…” Death cooed. Suddenly its attention was drawn by a disturbance in the life forces it sensed below. The heroes and villains seemed to gathering around one particular player, and Death could smell the antipathy in the air around them. ---- “Please, you’re making a mistake!” Twoaday cried, casting pleading glances around to his companions. “It has been decided,” Green Lantern spoke solemnly, “You killed Hawkgirl, and you’re going to pay.” “But I didn’t!” the accused pleaded. “I didn’t...someone is setting me up...” “Liar!” Green Lantern bellowed, and summoned up a giant green hammer with his power ring. “I’ll pound the truth out of you!” ---- “Well, finally…” Death began, and prepared to swoop down on its prey. “You sure you want to do that?” an impish voice inquired. Death did not have to turn its hooded, faceless gaze to see the little man who had just come through what the humans would consider an anomaly. Or perhaps the little man had come through long ago, or had yet to come through...time was strange to it, it was Death after all. “Every entity must die,” Death spoke calmly, and then did turn to ‘face’ the man. “Even you.” The little man giggled, and vibrations seemed to ripple out through what the humans would call space time itself. “Yes, yes, I will, I am, and I have!” He hopped from one foot to the other. “But I’m bored.” He frowned. “I mean, I can’t really do anything now, or at least what this dimension considers ‘now’, I mean, I could, but you-know-who has that plan and we both know if we let it play out things will get far more interesting...man, talking in straight lines is hard! How do they do it in this dimension?” Death was silent, in consideration. Then it nodded. “Then let it play out.” ---- That evening, a report was sent to Watchtower. A body had been found. }} End of Game Roster Dr. Fate: Y-san #Phil1882 - Superman #Nana77 - Amazo #bonanova - Batman #tolecnal - Martian Manhunter - lynched D1 #flamebirde - Hawkgirl - killed N2 by Supervillains #onetruth - Green Lantern - killed N6 by Supervillains #dee_tot - Green Arrow - killed N5 by Supervillains #plasmid - Ares - killed N8 by Amazo #TwoaDay - Zatanna - lynched D3 #Kikacat123 - Felix Faust - killed N7 by Amazo #Araver - Black Canary - lynched D4 #Barca - Lex Luthor - lynched D7 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 9